It's a little bit funny
by OurEchoes
Summary: When David's invited to the glee club 10 year reunion by Santana, he thinks it's the stupidest decision he's ever made. But sometimes maybe it's the bad ideas that turn out to be good.


**Prompt: **Glee club ends up having their own little 10 year reunion. Dave ends up coming (he became close friends with someone in Glee club, doesn't matter who), runs into Kurt there as well. They end up hitting it off, and… whatever you'd like to happen.

**Rating**: T but mainly for language.  
**  
A/N**: So I've written this story twice now. I wrote it the first time and hated it, deleted it, and pretended it never existed. Then today wrote whole thing in one day because I'm an idiot and work better apparently under the pressure of deadlines. I sincerely hope my promptee likes what I've come up with! This was done for the Kurtofskyfest on tumblr and the prompt idea goes to falcom-ace seeing as this was her gift c:

* * *

He should have known, David thinks, that this was a bad idea.

A very, very bad idea.

It's not like anyone, other than Brittany and Santana, would even want him here. He doesn't have a single valid reason for his presence and Santana's half-assed excuse that 'she invited him and there's nothing they can do about it' isn't going to cut it. Maybe in her world, but not in Dave's and not in anyone else's. He tries to remind himself that really, it's no big deal. So what if he's showing up for a glee club reunion? It's a free country and he _was _legitimately invited. If the gleeks have a hissy over that, then they're just being idiots.

Except he _knows _they have good reason to not want him here. He figures that once he steps through those choir room doors, it's open season and they can all say whatever they want about him, hell maybe even throw a few blows, and it would all be done in the name of justice. He thinks they're the kind of people that would punch someone for something like that. He sometimes thinks he'd punch himself for how he treated them all those years ago to the glee club.

But Dave has _changed_. Not even the kind of _change _people talk about when they're really just trying to save their arse. No, really _changed_. He's been an out and proud, upstanding New York citizen for about six years now and hasn't _once _mistreated someone who wasn't being an asshole. Which, really, isn't mistreating at all.

Not only has he changed in that way, but his whole life has. He's working up to his dream job, having just recently become a big league sports agent's prodigy, and he's got an amazing apartment that even HE can't believe he bagged. He might be single right now, but he's had pretty good relationships in the past and even has a date set up next week by Santana. It's crazy how much his life has changed, but he tries to live it day by day and appreciate every second of it.

Which is why coming back to McKinley is probably the _stupidest _thing he's agreed to in ages.

He'd always hated it here and the memories it brings back aren't particularly pleasant ones. The lockers actually make him shiver once, which _yeah_, is both incredibly stupid and dramatic, but remembering who he used to be makes him sick. When he left Ohio, he left it for good. He only comes back on holidays to visit his folks and even then it's for three days tops. He just doesn't like Ohio or anyone in it very much.

McKinley is a whole other level of hate, though, because it was here that he realized he was different and it was here that he made other people's lives miserable. Maybe it's in his past now, but this school taunts him in ways that make him want to run back out to his car and drive back to New York without another thought. It's like the building doesn't want him to remember that things have changed, that HE'S changed. It only reminds him of locker shoves and slushies and words like 'faggot' or 'homo'. All things that cause a harsh wave of guilt to build up inside him.

But he knows he promised Santana and he doesn't want to deal with her wrath if he bails.

So he straightens his back, quickens his stride, and reaches the end of the hallway quicker than he thought would be possible.

He takes a deep breath, thinks of the _good _possible outcomes of this and looks to the door.

Just as he's about to get the courage to _open _said door, he remembers that:

A) He's David Karofsky.

and

B) Kurt Hummel is _in there_.

So he turns back around and runs to the first open door he can.

It's dark and a little chilly in the school, the after hours non-existent heating taking it's toll, but there's just enough light left in the dark for him to realize where he's stumbled into.

Of course he'd go to the locker rooms.

Because he's _David Karofsky_and life tends to find humor in him being here.

The locker room honestly looks the exact same as it had ten plus years ago. If someone hadn't told him that the school had been renovated, he wouldn'tve had a clue. The paint is still slightly peeling on the hinges of the row of lockers and the bench is still unbolted on the sides. The whole place still reeks of teenage boy. He tries his best to notice all of these things and hone in on the details. Anything to keep himself from noticing _that _locker and _that _spot beside it.

Which he does a few minutes later after running out of distractions.

The significance of the locker room dawns on him then.

It's insane that, if he hadn't kissed Kurt, he may have never told anyone about being gay. That he may have never come to terms with it or gotten into relationships with men. He thinks that it's irony at it's finest that he owes all of the good things in his life to a boy he used to despise and realizes that he has to go into that choir room to thank him if nothing else. He deserves at least that.

Dave also wants to really know how life has been for Kurt. Wonders if maybe he's become a big Broadway star right under Dave's nose. It wouldn't surprise Dave if Kurt were a big deal now. Not in the least. Dave had always thought Kurt was incredibly talented, maybe even more talented than everyone else in glee club, and that he was destined for something bigger than Ohio. He knows that they haven't spoken since those few awkward text messages back in the summer after senior year, but he secretly hopes they can talk some. Maybe reconnect and this time form a legitimate friendship.

And if he sort of hopes that a miracle will happen, well..

Well.

He takes one more look at the locker room and walks back out into the hallway.

* * *

Part of Kurt is incredibly glad that he came today, even if another part is all nerves. He's finally able to see all of his old friends in one place. Meeting husbands and wives has been kind of hectic and he knows he's not going to remember half of their names, but it's still nice. Angela, Finn's wife, is honestly perfect for Finn and the sweetest. He gets along great with Angela and he's glad she's his sister now. He thinks Finn couldn't have found a better wife for himself and their daughter is the prettiest little thing, even if she is absent from their reunion today. Finn's got a beautiful family and Kurt's happy for him.

He knows Sam and Mercedes had gotten married a few years back, seeing as he was a part of the wedding, and Mercedes is happier than he's seen her in ages. Everyone at the reunion knows at least a little about Mercedes' life because of the media. Being a back up singer for Beyonce has made her partially known to the public. Kurt would be jealous but Mercedes' has called him on several occasions to complain about how she never has any time off and how she misses Sam. Kurt wouldn't have that problem, of course, because he's been single for awhile now, but he still thinks he'd get tired himself of all of the touring. The fashion industry is harsh as is and he can't imagine having to perform on a day to day basis.

He had heard about Santana and Brittany, who opted to have a family and close friends wedding, and seeing Brittany so full bellied with a baby makes him think back to the days when both girls tried to keep their relationship a secret. It's so different for them now, but in the best possible way, he imagines. Santana's still full of just as much snark as always, but she smiles more freely and often now. Santana had earlier said she invited her best friend, who she wanted to get out of his home in New York for once, and Kurt's been curious as to who she was speaking of for the last hour now. No one has arrived outside of the glee club and their respectful families, at least not to his knowledge, and he wonders who Santana would consider her 'best friend' outside of Brittany.

"You're awfully quiet today." Rachel says, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiles and hums in agreement.

"Just taking in everything, I guess." he says.

"It's crazy, isn't it? How we've all grown up so much." she says, her hand linking with the crook of his elbow like always. They're sitting in the chairs on the risers of the choir room, all of the former gleeks standing or sitting around them. Some people are quiet, like himself, off in their own little worlds probably just as overwhelmed as him, and others are talking and laughing with each other like old times. It's refreshing to see some of them not look a day older than they did in high school.

"So did Blaine tell you if he would be able to make it today?" she asks.

"He said he was hoping to come to group outing tomorrow, but that he wouldn't be able to make it today. It's his last night in the show before his replacement takes over and he just couldn't miss it." he says. "I guess if I were one of you Broadway actors I'd do the same." Rachel giggles.

"Hey, he's only doing small underground shows, I'm the real deal." she says with a confident smirk, angling herself to look at Kurt. "Who else would play the part of Elphaba like myself? Definitely not Blaine Anderson."

Kurt laughs despite himself and shakes his head. He and Blaine have kept their friendship alive for years now, and he's glad. The break up didn't ruin what they had, only bettered it, and he's been happier with the platonic friends deal than he ever was with their relationship. Blaine's an incredible guy, but they're just not meant to be more than friends. He thinks maybe they always were and that they were just too caught up in high school and romance to realize it at the time.

Rachel has been there for Kurt through college and job after job, and time has made him realize she truly is his best friend. They often get on one another's nerves, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Rachel has made it big in the Broadway industry and has had several small roles to lead up to this big one. Wicked was always one of her dreams, and playing the lead role has made her ecstatic and often times tired. Kurt's incredibly proud of her and Blaine for their Broadway success.

He, himself, has been busy with fashion. He just released his first real collection and it's been receiving amazing reviews, much to his surprise. Some have been calling his pieces things like 'the next big thing in fashion' and he feels like he's stepped into someone else's life every now and then. Good things like that never seem to happen to _him_, but apparently now it does. Burt's been crazy proud of him. Kurt's just glad that his dad's health is fine and that he's been doing great for years now.

Really, his life has been incredible lately. The only thing he sometimes laments over his utter lack of a love life. He's had several boyfriends over the years, but none in over a year. Rachel's always setting him up on dates with guys she meets through acting, but they all turn out to be nothing like the kind of guy Kurt wants to settle down with. Kurt wants steady and sweet. Romantic and reliable. Someone he can cuddle up with after a long day's work and someone he can see himself with for a long time. Kurt's a romantic and almost all of the guys Rachel introduces him to are only in it for the sex. Kurt figures that's much like the rest of the dating pool in New York, but he knows there has to be _someone _who wants something more than a fling.

Kurt's still lost in his thoughts when the choir room door opens.

* * *

Dave thinks his stomach has completely fallen through his body.

_Everyone has just turned to look at him_.

It's way too quiet now and everyone just looks confused. Not angry or upset, just confused.

Santana's the first to break the silence and laughs before strutting over to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back in the direction of where she was last standing beside Brittany. The room begins to chatter again and go back to the way it probably was before he entered, but it's still much more hushed than before.

"Way to make an entrance, Davey." she says. "Out gaying yourself day by day, I see."

Dave sighs and rucks a hand through his hair.

"You're one to talk. And God, San, you could have at least texted and warned me you told absolutely _no one_ I was coming. I feel like I'm intruding and I haven't even _done _anything." Santana just laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh, I told them." she says. "I told them I invited my _best friend_ to get out of his place in New York to come meet up with me. I just didn't say any _names_. If they didn't realize I was talking about you, that's their problem. What's the big deal anyways? They were tripping over themselves to get to the hospital to send fruit baskets and badly sung songs about _hope _when you tried to off yourself. What's changed since then? Did they suddenly forget you're not the big bad wolf anymore?"

They're standing beside Brittany who, wow is very, _very _pregnant now, and turning their backs on the rest of the glee club. Brittany's smiling all wide and bright at Dave.

"Hey Davey." she says. "How was the drive from New York?"

"Hey Britt. Uh, pretty good? I didn't have any problems. How about you guys?" he asks. His palms are sort of sweating and he's still incredibly nervous, but talking with Brittany and Santana makes this a lot easier. He's trying his best to avoid looking back and seeing if anyone's looking at him or if Kurt's here. He doesn't need to think about those things when he already feels like he may get sick.

"We had to stop a lot because the baby makes me have to use the bathroom, but other wise no problems." she says. "So Tana says you and Blake didn't work out?" He huffs out a laugh and moves to lean against the wall beside Brittany.

"Yeah, he wasn't.. I don't know. Just not my type?" he says almost as if it's a question. It sort of is, seeing as even he doesn't know why they didn't work out. Blake had been gorgeous, super model almost, and was actually crazy about bears. Dave was kind of shocked, but they had dated for a few weeks and everything seemed fine. He and Blake had a lot of the same interests and the sex was amazing, but something just didn't click for Dave. He thinks maybe some people just aren't meant to work out like that. That there needs to be some sort of special connection, one he has yet to find in a potential boyfriend.

"Aw, well that sucks." she replies. "I thought for sure he would be good for you. I guess you guys just weren't meant to be." She pats his arm a little awkwardly and tries for a reassuring smile. "Any guy will be lucky to have you, Davey, and I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

Dave smiles back and shrugs.

"I'm fine on my own for now. I mean.. I always thought I'd be in a serious relationship by now, but I'm not going to force it to happen. It just will, you know?"  
She smiles and nods. Dave thinks Brittany's a lot more mellow these days and that some times she's less stressed than Santana is. She still has a weird way of thinking about life, but compared to how she used to be, she's really matured. It's not better or worse, just different.

"So have you seen Kurtsie?" she says. Dave of course feels his stomach flutter even more at the mention of Kurt's name.

"I just got here, Britt. So, no."

She smiles.

"You want to, though." she says, as if she's just casually mentioned he wants to go out to eat or something. He bites his lip and remains quiet, which seems to be enough confirmation for her as she turns back to look at everyone else, one hand running over her stomach.

Santana settles on the other side of Dave and elbows him harshly.

"Ow, fucking- what was that for?" he says, rubbing his side. She snickers.

"For standing here when the object of your teenage wet dreams is across the room. Seriously, what are you even doing, Dave?"

Dave sighs. He knew Santana wouldn't give him a break on this. Over the years, he may have gotten over Kurt Hummel, but he hadn't forgotten him. He was always a thought clinging to the back of his mind, reminding him of the first boy he ever thought he loved. He doesn't know, figures he probably didn't, but can't be sure if the love he felt for Kurt was real or not. He just knows that he hasn't felt that wanting feeling with any other guy he's went with. Knows that sometimes he still imagine how different life would be if he had not been a coward and had come out before all of the bullying started. Wonders if maybe they would be a thing, or if Kurt wasn't joking when he said Dave wasn't his type. He knows it's ridiculous, but he still hopes for a friendship with Kurt.

Santana nudges his shoulder lightly with her hand.

"Go, big guy. At least try to talk to him."

He takes a deep breath and nods. Maybe this won't be as traumatic as it sounds.

* * *

It's David Karofsky.

_David Karofsky_.

Santana's best friend is David.

Kurt's too busy keeping himself from gawking to register anything else happening around him because _David Karofsky is in here_. And suddenly he feels like total SHIT because he hasn't kept any of his promises to David, has barely even thought about him in YEARS, and what does that say about his character? That he makes promises he never keeps? That he just gives up when things get too hard?

He doesn't know but it makes his stomach drop and he turns to Rachel instinctively.

"Kurt, is that.. David?" she says, a confused expression on her face. Kurt's mouth is dry, so he simply nods his head and avoids eye contact with anyone other than Rachel. Rachel seems to get the gist of what is going on and turns to him as well.

"Are you alright?" she asks in a hushed voice. Kurt breathes in deeply.

"I feel like an idiot." he says finally. "He's.. he's _here _and I'm terrified."

Rachel's eyes bug out and no, no, no, no! That is _not _what he meant.

"I mean because I had basically forgot about him after making a promise to be his friend." he says quickly. Rachel's shoulders relax and she makes a face.

"Kurt, you scared me for a moment. I thought maybe you were having post traumatic stress syndrome or something. And I thought for sure that Dave had-"

"Really, Rachel? PTSD? After all those _years _of being fine?" he says, holding back a laugh. She makes an indignant noise, but smiles.

"You can never be too sure with victims. Sometimes it remains hiding, waiting for something to trigger it. Who's to say that seeing David wouldn't have triggered that in you? _Especially _since it's been years?" Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs. "So what is it then? Just that promise?"

"Well, it's not like it was a little thing. I made a _promise _to be his friend at a time in his life when he had none and I failed to keep it. What's worse is that I didn't even really _try_." He looks down to his lap. "I could have at least picked up the phone and called him. Or looked for him on facebook or anything, really, Rachel. But I did _nothing_."

Rachel tips his head up to look at her face.

"Listen, Kurt. You did nothing wrong. It was very chivalrous of you to offer your hand in friendship, but just because that fell through doesn't mean you're a bad person." She drops her hand and Kurt continues to look at her, trying to believe the words she is saying. "Obviously he's _fine _now. He must have been okay with or without you in his life. And besides, maybe now you can try the whole 'friendship' deal, if that's what you really want. I'm sure David would oblige."

Kurt nods his head, but still feels a little horrid for abandoning Dave in his time of need. He knows what Rachel said is true, he wasn't obligated to do anything for David, but the part of him that always cares too much for his own good still doesn't want to let him forget that he didn't follow through his promise. He decides then that friendship is something he might want. A way of sorts to make up for lost time. If David lives in New York, it would be incredibly easy for them both to reconnect.

When he turns around to look again, he notices Dave is walking in his direction.

Which sort of makes his stomach twist again, but this time for something entirely new.

David looks _good_. He might have even lost a little weight, but who cares when he fills out a black formal, button up shirt so well and wears pants that _actually fit him_. It's an incredible look on him and Kurt thinks that maybe he was wrong to ever tell David he 'wasn't his type'. Especially seeing as Kurt's dated people of all types before and has never fallen into a specific category of men to date. If Kurt did have a type, it would for sure be something akin to David. Muscular, tall, handsome.

Kurt tries to cut off his thoughts when David makes his way in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiles softly and hopes he can make words come out that don't sound like 'I'm sorry I called you names in high school' and 'I was wrong, by the way'.

* * *

Fuck is probably his first thought when he actually takes a good _look _at Kurt.

Because, hot _damn_, Hummel hasn't changed a bit.

And the bit he has changed? It works. It really, really works. Kurt's wearing less layers than he had in high school, just a nice button up with a wild design on it and some dark fitted jeans, and something about his hair makes Dave want to just run his hands through it and pull on it and play with it and-Yeah, he likes it a _lot_. Probably too much for his own good because he's sure now that he'll say or do something incredibly stupid. You don't just look like Kurt does and not have guys stumble on their words all over you.

He stops about a foot away and, in an utterly childish way, _waves _at Kurt. Kurt smiles a little wider and waves back before turning to that Berry chick and saying something. Then he gets up and walks over to Dave. In Dave's head, he's pretty sure half of this is happening in slow motion or something, because it took him way too long to get over to Kurt and Kurt way too long to get over to Dave. Dave doesn't particularly care right now, though, because he's standing a fucking foot away from _Kurt Hummel_.

"David." Kurt says almost timidly. It catches Dave by surprise to hear the near shyness in his voice, but it's there. Dave tries not to look too into it.

"Hey, Kurt." he says in what he hopes comes off as nonchalance, but probably sounds eager. "It's been awhile."

He honestly wishes he could come up with better than that because 'it's been awhile'?

That's really fucking lame. Kurt's near grimace is confirmation of that.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for not keeping in touch." Kurt says. Dave's eyebrows shoot up a little. Why the hell is _Kurt _apologizing? Kurt should never apologize to Dave unless it's something like 'Hey, sorry I killed everyone you love' or 'Hey, sorry I'm about to kill you'. He thinks all other situations do not deserve an apology because nothing Kurt could do would be equal to Dave's past bullshit. "If it means anything, I really wanted to. But with college and New York and jobs-"

"Stop. Seriously." Dave says. Kurt looks at him dejected and _shit_, that is _not _what he meant. If Kurt has some sort of delusional desire to even there score, let him. Dave still thinks it's pointless. "No, I just mean.. You don't have to apologize for something like that. It's really fine."

Kurt looks a little relieved but still apologetic.

"If.. If you say so, David." he says. "Do you want to maybe sit down and talk for awhile?"

Well, _yes_, but Dave feels a little awkward standing here and amongst all of the other gleeks.

"Do you think we could walk around the school or something?" He looks around the room and gives a small smile to Santana, who looks back amused and with a raised brow. "I don't really want to just stand around and sitting down with the rest of glee club feels like I'm intruding or some shit."

Kurt looks him over quickly and nods.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be _intruding_, but we can walk if that's what would make you feel more comfortable."

Dave licks his lips and turns to walk out of the doors on that side of the choir room.  
There aren't many people in this direction so he avoids walking into anyone easily. He's out the door seconds later with Kurt following him. Soon they're in a slow step and walking one of the many hallways of McKinley.

"How have you been, David?" Kurt says, his arms crossed across his torso. David shrugs his hands into his pant pockets and watches their feet as they walk.

"Good. Generally, good." he says.

"I hate making small talk, but we really haven't seen each other in years." Kurt says with a laugh. "I guess that means it's okay to make small talk. Do you work?"

"Yeah, just got promoted actually. Sports agent, like I always wanted. It's pretty incredible." he replies. "And you? Did you become some big Broadway star?" He looks up then and sees Kurt huff a laugh, but there's a forlorn look in his eyes.

"No, no Broadway for me." he says. "That's more Blaine's turf."

Dave tries his hardest not to look disappointed at the mention of Blaine. Of course Kurt would still be with him. There was never any reason for them to break up. He hadn't seen a ring on Kurt's finger, but it wouldn't surprise him if Blaine will pop the question any day now.

"Oh." he responds. It's all he can seem to bring himself to say for a moment before realizing it would be extremely childish to drop the conversation because of _that_. "Sorry, uh, what _do _you do then?"

Kurt's face lights up slightly and Dave wishes he could stop loving that look. Knows he _needs _to if he's going to make it past this weekend.

"I'm in the fashion industry. Released my first big collection recently to, and I don't mean to brag since I feel the reviews are being far too kind, RAVE reviews." he says. "Turns out people like my clothes. Who'd have imagined?"

Dave forces himself not to wince at the guilt he feels over the remark. Making fun of the way Kurt dressed was never because he actually hated Kurt's clothes, just thought they made him _way_too desirable at a time in Dave's life where desirable was bad.

"Guess I should have saw that coming, Fancy." he says, trying for careless and failing. _Again_.

"Funny enough, Blaine says he should have, too. He told me I always was the fashionista of this school."

Dave nods and licks his lips again.

"So, uh, how are you and Blaine doing?"

Kurt turns his head to look at Dave puzzled and stops walking.

"What do you mean me and Blaine?" he asks. Dave feels even more confused and stops to look at him. Kurt genuinely looks like he doesn't understand and it makes Dave feel a small flicker of hope.

"You guys aren't together anymore?"

Kurt's eyes widen and he shakes his head slowly.

"I guess you didn't hear." Kurt says.

"Hear what?"

"We broke up his senior year. I was away at New York and.." Kurt turns his head to look back to the hallway and begins walking slowly again. Dave trails beside him. "He cheated on me shortly after I moved."

Dave gets the overwhelming urge to punch Blaine at that.

* * *

"Why, exactly?" Dave says, as if the very notion is unbelievable. Kurt wants to laugh and say, 'why not?' but he knows that would be both rude and highly self deprecating, something he's been trying to avoid doing.

"It's not important. We're still friends, but it caused a riff in our relationship that couldn't be mended. I just couldn't be with someone I didn't trust and after that, I didn't trust Blaine anymore. At least not enough to be his boyfriend again."

Dave nods his head and looks back down to his feet. Kurt thinks, and he wishes he didn't, that David's shy thing is kind of adorable. He knows it's probably from nerves, David always seemed a little nervous around Kurt, but he reminds Kurt of school boy. The fact that the person looking like that is a broad, close to thirty year old guy makes it all the more endeavoring.

"How about you?" Kurt decides to ask. Dave looks up at that and looks at him questioningly. "Is there some lucky guy back in New York waiting for you?" He feels awkward after the words escape him, but part of him really needs to know if Dave's available or not. He's not sure _why_, though.

"Nah. Haven't had a serious relationship in probably a year or so." he says with a small smile. It's sweet and makes his eyes light up in the weirdest of ways. Kurt wonders how long his eyes have been such a lovely shade of hazel, one with flecks of green and gold scattering them. "What about you? Meet anyone since Blaine?"

Kurt's stomach feels a little nervous, and it's silly _really_, because this is _David Karofsky_, not some guy he's just met at a bar who he's labeled potential suitor.

"A few people. But I haven't had a boyfriend in about a year myself." he replies. He bites at his lower lip and tries to look any where but at those eyes because they're still doing weird things to him.

"Oh, well.. I'm sure someone will come along?" Dave says. He laughs all carefree throwing his head back. "Fuck, look at us. What are we even _doing_?"

Kurt decides that about sums up their entire history and laughs along. It makes him feel lighter and his stomach doesn't feel quite as twisted with nerves. When they both stop with a slight sigh, they just about get into another bout of giggles. Kurt wonders why this all feels so bittersweet.

"I think.. it's sweet of you to say that, David." Kurt says. "And I'm sure the same for you."

Dave's smile falters but he looks at Kurt again with the softest expression, as if he's looking at something incredible, and still appears happy. After a moment that's probably only a second but feels like ages, David turns back to look in front of him and so does Kurt.

"You still live in New York?" Dave asks a few minutes later.

"Yes. And Santana said you did as well?"

"Yeah. For about six years now. Funny how we haven't run into each other until now."

"New York is a huge city." Kurt says. "How did Santana rope you into coming here, anyways?"

"Just asked. I hadn't been down to Ohio since Christmas and figured that I may as well. You come of your own free will or did Rachel force you?" Kurt laughs and shakes his head.

"I wanted to see everyone. It's been awhile since I've seen most of the former gleeks." he says with a sigh. "The years have changed every one so much. Even _Puck _has matured. I think that one surprises me the most." He looks to Dave and decides, fuck it. "Him and you."

* * *

Dave feels a little shocked and completely blissed out at that.

"Really? How?" he can't stop himself from asking.

Kurt looks him up and down again quickly and shrugs.

"I don't know. Just something about you's different." he says. "Well, besides the clothes and.. build."

Dave tries to keep himself from sputtering.

"Oh. Uh, thanks. I mean.. I don't think much is different, but it's nice of you to say so."

"I think it might be the overall attitude. You don't seem so unsure of yourself now. Nervous, but not unsure." he continues. "And happy. I don't think I've seen you happy much. Now you just seem genuinely happy. It's nice."

Dave nods and stops when they walk back almost full circle to the spot from earlier. He sees the same door he turned into when he arrives and decides that this definitely feels as weird as he thought it would. Kurt turns to look in the direction he's staring. When he looks back to Dave theirs a look in his eyes that Dave can't quite place.

"We should probably do something to commemorate the change in our lives, don't you think?" Kurt says. Before Dave can respond, Kurt's grasping his hand lightly and pulling him into the cold, dark locker room for the second time today. Dave tries not to think about how nice Kurt's hand feels in his own.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know why he's decided this was the best idea, but he thinks that maybe it really is. It's about time they fully buried the hatchet on their past and if this is the only way, than so be it. When he stops, they're both in the exact same spots they had been years ago when Dave took his first kiss. He looks at Dave with a smile and hopes Dave's not internally freaking out over everything.

"So I believe we have both gone full circle." Kurt says. Dave looks at him with nervous written all over his face, but Kurt can't bring himself to care. "I'm glad, David. I'm truly glad that you've changed _so much_. If someone had told me years ago that you'd be who you are today, I'd have probably mistaken them for insane."

Dave looks down and nods his head.

"Look, Kurt, about everything, I'm just so sor-" and no, he doesn't have any right to apologize _again_, not when Kurt has already accepted his apology and forgiven him _years _ago, so Kurt tilts Dave's head with two fingers and before Dave can respond, cuts him off with a kiss. It's chaste and lasts what seems like seconds and centuries, but it's perfect and Kurt feels content. He pulls away afterwards with what he can feel is a blush upon his cheeks. Dave's eyes are a little wide, but he's smiling ever so slightly. Kurt smiles back and moves out of his personal space.

"See, full circle."

* * *

After that, Dave and Kurt go back to the choir room and talk the rest of the reunion. It's funny college story after funny college story and Dave thinks it's probably the best thing ever. They talk about plans for the future and how the hope to move up in their careers and eventually even talk about families. They both say they want a small family, only one or two kids, and want to live somewhere outside of New York, agreeing that living there has made them come to realize it's no place to raise a family, at least not easily.

Before either one knows it, the night is over and they're exchanging their good byes. Kurt's staying for the rest of the weekend, he says, and Dave knows he should visit his family with the time he has left before spending Sunday with Santana at her place in New Jersey. Dave's just about to leave when Kurt stops him to give him a piece of paper, a nervous grin on his face. He waves goodbye and runs back to walk with Finn and his wife to their SUV.

Dave looks at the paper and sees Kurt's number scrawled out in perfect hand writing on the slip and feels himself smile before he can even stop it. When he looks up, Santana's staring at him from a few hundred feet across the parking lot, mouthing what looks like the word 'wanky'.

Dave can't bring himself to care and just shakes his head before getting in his car and driving to his parent's house.

* * *

It's been a week since the reunion and Dave's trying his best to convince Santana that he doesn't need to go on this date, but just at the mention of not going, Santana hopped the ferry and wound up at his place an hour before the date to tell him he was going to go or she would cut off his left testicle. He doesn't know why she's so determined to get him to go on this date, but he knows to take her threats seriously since the time in college when she shaved off his right eyebrow in his sleep for not listening to her. It's with a great deal of dread that Dave finally, _finally _agrees to go.

Santana has a smirk on her face when he gets in the cab.

He forgets to ask for the guy's name.

* * *

When he gets to the restaurant, he thinks at first that he's been stood up because he can't seem to see any guys sitting at tables by theirself.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the hostess asks. Dave nods.

"Yeah, it should be under Lopez, I believe?" he says. The woman looks down at her roster and goes over the names before nodding her head and walking out from behind the table with two menus in her arms.

"Right this way, sir." she says. Dave follows her into the main dining room. They soon stop at a small, private booth and Dave slides into the one side. His table is currently empty, but he is about fifteen minutes early and has hope that his blind date will arrive soon.

"Do you want a waitress to come by now or to wait for your guest to arrive?" she asks.

"Just wait until he arrives, please." The hostess walks away and Dave pours himself a glass of water with the pitcher and glasses already at the table.

It's a few moments later, when he's looking over the menu and not paying attention, that he hears someone slide in across from him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I almost forgot entirely about this date because my roommate is the one who set it up and it took forever to catch a cab."

Dave's eyes widen and he sets down his menu only to see Kurt sitting across from him.  
Kurt's eyes widen as well and soon a smile is coming onto his face. Dave can't stop himself from smiling back.

"Those bitches." Dave says without any malice. Kurt laughs and shakes his head.

"Santana?" he asks, but it's not really a question. Dave nods.

"Rachel?" Kurt nods as well.

"I'm guessing they plotted this out some time during the reunion. Can't say I'm not impressed, though."

Dave chuckles and can't help but stare at Kurt. He's dressed in something not much more extravagant today compared to the weekend, but it's light blue and unbuttoned by the first two, his collarbone just showing a slightly. The color makes his eyes pop and Dave thinks he could get lost in them if he stares too long. Kurt's face is flushed from the cold and Dave can see he had taken off both a coat and scarf when he got here.

"Is this.." and Dave wants to say okay, needs to know really, but he can't bring himself to speak, too afraid he won't like the answer if it's any variant of 'no'. But Kurt nods his head anyways, his smile growing just a little, and Dave thinks that this was a very, very good idea.


End file.
